They Were Just So Cute as Children
by ShadowMage21 ShadowWarrior16
Summary: What happens when the cast of Fruits Basket (except Tohru) turn back into children? I'm not going to tell you, if you want to know, read the story. :) Please R&R. Thank you. The rating was moved up to PG13 as of Nov. 21st, only because of language.
1. Chapter 1

They Were Just so Cute as Children…  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own. They no sue.  
  
***  
  
It was a clear night and an extremely rare full blue moon could be seen. Tohru was cleaning the kitchen when she came across a dusty picture jammed behind the stove. It was a picture of everyone in the zodiac plus Kyo and Akito when they were children. Tohru put down her cleaning rag and stared out the window, still holding the picture. 'They were just so cute as children, I wish I could have known them when they were all children…' she thought just as the first star appeared in the sky. She sighed and went upstairs to change for bed. She slipped the picture under her mattress before climbing into bed and going to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Tohru woke to an unearthly scream. She jolted out of bed and ran down stairs to see what was the matter. When she saw what was standing in the middle of the kitchen, she screamed and passed out. Put into motion by Tohru's scream Yuki and Kyo rushed to the kitchen. When they saw each other they too screamed and stood paralyzed with shock.  
  
***  
  
At the main house Ayame, Ritsu, Haru, Akito, Rin, Kureno, Hatori, Momiji, and Kagura were also awoken by a scream. They walked drowsily into the kitchen to find Kisa and Hiro staring at each other, apparently in a state of shock. When Kisa and Hiro turned to look at them and screamed again they got a sinking feeling. They turned to look at each other; seconds later, the kitchen erupted in screams.  
  
***  
  
Tohru woke expecting to see Yuki and Kyo standing concernedly over her. Instead she saw two small boys of 8 staring at each other with shocked expressions. They looked remarkably like Yuki and Kyo. Then she saw what had made her scream in the first place, Shigure standing in the middle of the kitchen with the same shocked expression as the two other boys, except he was no longer 27, now he looked to be about 12. "Sh…Shigure?" she stammered.   
  
The boy jolted out of his stupor, "What?"  
  
Tohru's breath caught in her throat and a thought passed through her mind, 'If that is Shigure…then maybe those other two boys are…' But she was interrupted by someone shouting, "Damn rat!" She turned to see the orange haired eight-year-old, mouth still open; he had a red mark on his cheek. "What the hell did you do that for?!" The other boy appeared to have pinched him, "It isn't a dream," he muttered, he too had a red mark on his cheek. Fearing the worst Tohru said in a voice barely audible, "Yuki? Kyo?" "What?" and "Yes Miss. Honda?" were her answers. She screamed and almost fainted again but managed to pull herself together. "What…what happened to you three? You're so…young." "How the hell should we know?!" the eight-year-old Kyo shouted at her. Seeing her hurt look he blushed and apologized. Tohru was still in shock when the doorbell rang. She got up slowly and went to see who it was.  
  
She opened the door and looked down to see a twelve-year-old Hatori, twelve-year-old Ayame, seven-year-old Haru, seven-year-old Momiji, eleven-year-old Akito, eleven-year-old year old Kureno, nine-year-old Rin, ten-year-old Kagura, twelve-year-old Ritsu, five-year-old Kisa, and four-year-old Hiro staring up at her. Her eyes widened but she remained silent. She stepped aside to let them all in, five minutes later they we all sitting in a circle on the floor with tea. "What has happened to you all?" Tohru asked Hatori, the world's youngest certified doctor. "I really have no idea." He replied, sipping his tea. Everyone groaned. Suddenly Hiro stood up, "Well we better figure out what happened and fix it thoon, I refuth to be thtuck like thith the retht of my life." No one paid any attention to what he actually said; they were too busy thinking how adorable he sounded. Only three people seemed not to mind, if not like the transformation, Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu. Shigure, being the pervert he is was thinking about how that if he used the right lines he could get high school girls to go out with him and no one could get mad, Ayame was happily regarding the transformation as time to bond with Yuki and fix the mistakes he had made last time they were young. Ritsu was silently rejoicing, less pressure and expectation was put on a twelve-year-old then on an adult. Everyone else, especially Hiro, Kyo, and Akito seemed quite upset. "I'm theriouth, we need to fix thith thoon!" Hrio yelled at them. Everyone started to laugh. "It'th not funny! THUT UP! I'm tiered of thith inthanity, I want to be back to normal!" "Don't we all, don't we all…" muttered Kureno. But despite Hiro's protests no one would stop laughing so Hiro went to sit in Kyo's favorite sulking spot, the roof.   
  
An hour later Hiro was still on the roof and no one could think of how to change back. Because she was only five, Kisa was starting to get very bored. She decided to go up to the roof with Hiro. She got up to find Hiro sitting cross-legged punching the roof. She sat down beside him to watch. "Pleathe go away Kitha. I jutht want to be alone." (O.O Hiro asking Kisa to leave…weird…) But Kisa didn't leave, "Hiro…are…are you okay? I mean so what if you can't say your S's properly, it doesn't matter, after all, you're only four." "Eathy for you to thay, you don't have any trouble pronouncing your Th'th or anything elthe either." "Sorry." Hiro started to look all concerned and crap, "I'm thorry Kitha. I thouldn't have gotten mad at you, it ithn't your fault we're thtuck like thith." "It's okay." They sat in awkward silence for a while until they heard their names being called. They left the roof to see what everyone wanted.  
  
Ayame (because he used to be student council president) walked to the front of the assembled peoples with note cards in hand. "We have come to an important conclusion." Everyone one held their breath in anticipation… "We have no idea how we transformed and until we can change back we will stay at Shigure's house." Everyone groaned, one person shouted out "That's all you figured out in the past hour, jeez…" (They're just like the ents! Okay now everyone is probably like O.O so I'll explain to any non-LOTR peoples. The ents is these tree peoples and when they talk they take days and days to come to a very simple conclusion. Our cast didn't have days and days to waste so it only took them an hour. Still pretty pathetic though…) "Ayame raised his voice and continued on over the growing volume, "Now we have to figure out sleeping arrangements…"   
  
Half an hour later the arrangements were made and went as such…  
  
Ayame, Hatori and Shigure would share Shigure's room. Tohru, Rin, Kagura and Kisa would share Tohru's room. Yuki, Haru, Ritsu and Momiji took Yuki's room. Kyo claimed the roof so Hrio was stuck with Kureno and Akito in Kyo's room. *Shudder* (Poor, poor Hiro…stuck with Akito. Akito is creepy… Oh, hey I was on this one website and they had movie posters they had made up for normal movies gone anime or whatever…anywho, there was one for Hannibal where Akito was Hannibal. Just shows you how freaky and messed up he really is. But you would probably be messed too if you have been being told from the day you were born that you were destined to die… Anywho, sorry, just got a little off track…back to the story!)  
  
Can't think of anything to write at the moment so…  
  
Hello! ShadowMage here. I don't know how often this will happen but every now and then when I have know idea what to write for the story I will put in a little rant. I will try to make it a different color of font or something so that if you don't want to read it you can easily skip over it. Today's topic is flu shots. I had to get a flu shot two days ago and my arm is still sore. I mean yes it only stings for a few seconds but the arm muscles ache for a few days. Now you see I have asthma so I have to get a flu shot whether I want one or not and so does the rest of my family. Because of that my brother always gets mad at me around this time of year because he has to get a flu shot. Anywho, this year they came out s\with the flu mist which is a nasal spay like the allergy medicine flonase, anyway the point is it doesn't hurt. So we went to the doctors to get the flu mist, but because I have absolutely NO luck it turns out you can't have the flu mist if you have asthma because they haven't tested to see if it is strong enough to work on asthmatics. So the moral of the story is that I am having an ache filled weekend because the scientists who make shots and such didn't get around to testing if the flu mist worked for asthmatics. Down with medicine making scientist peoples! And so with that of my mind I will go back to writing the actual story, still completely uninspired. Why is it that I always have to write the first chapter? It is never ShadowWarrior, she always leaves it to me. Curse her!  
  
Half the people spent the day in the kitchen trying to make a concoction that would turn them back to normal. Everyone else spent the day trying to figure out how and why they changed in the first place. They worked late into the night and when finally at 3 a.m. they had made no progress everyone finally went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Okay, that was chapter 1. Sorry if you didn't like it but don't review if you only have bad things to say about it. Please feel free to put suggestions in you reviews. There is no guarantee we will use them but they will be considered. 


	2. chap 2, finally Sorry it took so long

They Were Just so Cute as Children…  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
        Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own. They no sue.  
  
* * *   
  
ShadowWarrior: Yay!!! Finally we have more than one fanfiction! And this one even has three reviews and not one of them is ours! Note: ShadowWarrior and ShadowMage are both very proud of this fact. Anyway back to the story…  
  
* * *  
  
It was early Sunday, and already with all the hungry mouths to feed, they were out of food.  
  
Tohru sighed as she surveyed the messy state the kitchen was in; the Sohma's, being children did not feel the need to clean up after themselves after they had finished eating the only food left in Shigure's house.  
  
'I guess I'll have to go to the store to get some more food. I only hope they will behave while I'm gone. I at least hope this will all be fixed by tomorrow, just think what everyone at school would say,' thought Tohru as she mopped spilt milk off the floor.  
  
Just as Tohru was about to leave she felt a tug on the back of her jacket and turning around met the large eyes of a five-year-old Kisa.   
  
* * *  
  
((It's not like I can really say that Kisa has big eyes. Compared to Tohru she has little eyes, Tohru's eyes practically take up half her face!))  
  
* * *  
  
Kisa looked up at Tohru questioningly, "Where are you going sissy?"   
  
Tohru smiled at Kisa, "I'm going to get some food Kisa, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Kisa nodded her head and smiled back at Tohru, "Yes, I would like to come with you sissy."   
  
As soon as Kisa said this a groan could be heard coming from the bottom of the stairs. Hiro walked up to them scowling darkly as he yelled at Tohru, or at least yelled to the best of his ability, "If Kitha ith going then I'm coming too."  
  
"Alright," said Tohru cheerfully. "I'm grateful that you two will be there to keep me company."   
  
"Ms. Honda, are you going some where?" The quiet, polite voice of Yuki Sohma as he walked out from the kitchen startled Tohru.  
  
Tohru smiled at Yuki, "Yes, I am going to the store to get food, Kisa and Hiro are coming too. I know; why don't you come with us Yuki. I could use one more person to help me carry the bags."  
  
Yuki smiled brightly, "I would love to go Ms. Honda."  
  
"I think I would like to go too," Tohru looked up in surprise at the sound of Haru's voice.  
  
Tohru's eyes sparkled, "Really? I'm so happy that you all want to come with me."  
  
Just to make a long story short, Kyo and Kagura decided to join their group and the all headed off to the store.  
  
* * * At the store……  
  
  
  
Tohru picked up a package of fish and began reading the nutrition facts on the back.  
  
"Why don't you just get something already?" exclaimed an exasperated Kyo. "It's not like we want to stand here all day."  
  
Yuki glared at Kyo, "Stupid cat, if you are going to complain then why did you come?"  
  
Kyo clenched his fist in anger, "Why don't you shut up you damn rat. Who asked you anyway?"  
  
Yuki was about to reply when Tohru interrupted him, "Please stop fighting. I'm sorry it's taking so long but with all the people to feed there are so many things I need to get. But I can come again later if you want Kyo, so you don't have to stay."  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru and immediately turned around mumbling something about being sorry and that he could stand to be with that damn rat for a little longer.  
  
As they left the store Kagura saw a cream vender and shouted happily, "Look it's a cream vender. Oh please can we get one Tohru, please?"  
  
Tohru smiled at the pleading look on Kagura's face, "Sure, I think I would like to get one myself. What about you Kisa, Hiro?"  
  
Kisa smiled happily and nodded taking Tohru's hand, and of course Hiro followed.  
  
Kagura was happily dragging a screaming Kyo to the vender, "Come on Kyo my darling. I know, let's get a cream to share!"  
  
"Let go of me woman! I don't want anything, do you hear me?" Kyo tried to pull himself out of Kagura's iron like grasp but to no avail.  
  
Haru turned to Yuki, "Would you like a cream Yuki?"  
  
Yuki turned to Haru in surprise and then smiled, "Yes, I would like one. Thanks Haru."  
  
Haru nodded his head, "I'll go get yours for you then," he headed off in the direction of the vendor as Yuki sat down to watch.  
  
* * *  
  
As part of the cast sat eating their cream's happily the other half worriedly watched as Shigure's editor fainted at the sight of the chibi novelist.  
  
* * *   
  
What will happen next? Read the next chapter, which I don't have to right, to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

They Were Just So Cute As Children…  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.  
  
***  
  
ShadowMage: First off a have a few corrections to make to chapter 2. First of all at the very end ShadowWarrior wrote, "…which I don't have to right…" (2). That should be write. That is a grammar/spelling error she should have corrected but didn't.   
  
  
  
Secondly, they got "creams" to eat. Now, we had a long argument about that via AIM. She wouldn't believe me even though I am right, it is "crepe" not "cream." I don't see why she wouldn't believe me. The part of Fruits Basket in which they do eat "crepes" has Hiro in it. Hiro is my favorite character, therefore I know that part very well and it is most definitely "crepe," plus the fact that I have had a "crepe" before and it is most definitely "crepe," not "cream."  
  
***  
  
It had been about four days since the Sohma's transformation. Tohru had called everyone's schools/bosses to say that the Sohma involved with that person was transferred to a different school or found a different job.   
  
Tohru had just got home from school and was starting to make a very late lunch for the 14 hungry Sohma children. She was almost done when there was a knock at the front door. When she opened the door she found a professional looking woman in a suit.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kirika. I am a social worker. We have received reports from nearby residents that you are housing quite a few young children. Upon further investigation we discovered that none of these children are enrolled in school. If they are not enrolled and attending school within one week they will be taken by the state and put into foster care."  
  
"Oh, uh, yes. I'll get them enrolled immediately."  
  
Kirika smiled brightly, "Thank you. That will be all." Then she left the slightly dazed Tohru standing in the front door.  
  
***  
  
"Umm, everyone…" Tohru said, trying to be heard above the loud crashes and screams of pain, anger, and agony. She tried again, this time shouting, "Everyone! I'm going to have to enroll you in school!"  
  
With that all crashes and screams stopped, everyone was to busy staring at Tohru to try and kill each other or Shigure's house.   
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
"I'm not redoing elementary school!"  
  
"Middle school girls, middle school girls, all for me, middle school girls…"  
  
"No one expects too much of you in middle school!"  
  
"I'm not going to elementary thcool again! It will be tho boring! I already know all that crap. I refuthe to go to thcool!"  
  
"Err, I don't think you really have a choice, if you don't go to school they social workers will take you away and put you into foster care…"  
  
"What!"  
  
"We'll never get back to normal if that happens, we'll be all split up!"  
  
In less then a minute all 14 Sohmas were offering to do household chores so that Tohru could fill out the school applications.  
  
***  
  
The next morning everyone went to school, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, and Shigure to seventh grade, Akito and Kureno to 6th grade, Kagura to 5th grade, Rin to 4th grade, Yuki and Kyo to 3rd grade, Haru and Momiji to 2nd grade, Kisa to Kindergarten, and Hiro to day care.  
  
Tohru sat in class wondering how everyone was doing…  
  
***  
  
Hiro was in daycare with about seven other three and four-year-olds. The lady running the daycare was a kind, pretty woman in her early twenties. Needless to say, Hiro did not like daycare.  
  
The horror started when he asked one of the four-year-old girls for her cookie. When she gave it to him, he began yelling at her…  
  
"Idiot. What the hell did you give me this for? If you always do what other people want you to you'll never get anywhere in life. Learn to think for yourself. I can't believe…"   
  
  
  
At this point he was cut off by the sobs of the girl and the outraged voice of the daycare lady.  
  
***  
  
While Hiro was terrorizing daycare children it was recess time for the second graders. Momiji was having fun playing with his classmates who had gladly welcomed him…after they had established that he was in fact, a boy. But on the other side of the playground, things were not going so well…  
  
"Hey punk! You think you're so cool wearing those clothes, don't you?"  
  
"They don't even fit him, how retarded." (Tohru had done her best to hem the zodiac members clothes so they would fit properly…it didn't work to well)  
  
"What a freak."  
  
"Look at his hair; he probably dyed it to look cool."  
  
"It looks retarded."  
  
Haru was standing in the middle of a circle of 5th graders, (all the grades have recess together) who were teasing and taunting him. One stepped forward and pushed him to the ground, another kicked him.  
  
"How pathetic, he doesn't even try to fight back."  
  
The world began to spin and Haru could see the faces of his tormenters spinning faster and faster in front of his eyes until…  
  
"Get away from me you bastards."  
  
"Ooo, the tough guy thinks he can boss us around."  
  
"Who is he kidding; he can't do anything to us."  
  
"Shut up! I could kick your asses blindfolded."  
  
"What an idiot, lets teach him a lesson."  
  
The fifth graders advanced on Haru who was standing, looking at his shoes. One of the fifth graders ran forward, ready to punch him, he was stopped with his fist three inches from Haru's face by a fist in his gut. Seeing this, the others ran forward.  
  
Using a combination of kicks, punches, and…other…rather strange tactics, (such as slamming his head into the base of their necks), he beat the crap out of every last one of them.  
  
It only took about a minute after the fight for a teacher to show up.  
  
"My God! Look what you've done! You are going strait to the principle!" The teacher grabbed Haru's hand and half-dragger him towards the school.  
  
But Haru ripped his hand away and turned to face the teacher. "Who do you think you are? Don't touch me!"  
  
That is how Haru ended up in the principle's office and Tohru was called out of class to receive a phone call.   
  
***  
  
"Tohru Honda, please come to the office, Tohru Honda to the office." The bland female voice rang out over the speaker system. Tohru stopped talking to Hana and Saki and rushed towards the office.  
  
Inside the office she walked to the desk, "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda I was just…"  
  
She was cut off one of the secretaries, "Tohru, there's a phone call for you."  
  
Tohru took the phone from her and listened to what the person on the other line was saying.   
  
"Is this Tohru Honda, Hiro Sohma's guardian?"  
  
"Yes, this is Tohru."  
  
"This is Kimiko from Sunshine Smiles daycare center, Hiro has been causing somewhat of a disturbance."  
  
"Oh no! What has he been doing?"  
  
"Well, he asked for one of the other girl's cookies, when she gave it to him he started to yell at her. I'm sorry but I'm not sure Sunshine Smiles is the place for Hiro, he is a very special little boy but…"  
  
Tohru couldn't hear her, she was to busy remember, with horro, the day she first met Hiro. She felt suddenly VERY sorry for the little girl who had been kind enough to give Hiro her cookie.  
  
"Tohru? Miss. Honda? Are you still there?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'll pick Hiro up as soon as possible, I'm sorry for the disturbance he caused…"  
  
She hung up and was almost out the door when the office phone began to ring again and, after picking up the phone and listening for a few seconds, the secretary called after Tohru, "Umm, Miss. Honda, another call for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Tohru took the phone dreading what she was about to hear…  
  
"Miss. Honda?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is the principle of the school Hatsuharu is attending. There was quite an incident on the playground today. I'm afraid Hatsuharu was being teased by about seven of the fifth graders. He went ballistic and beat them all into the ground. He was swearing at them and then proceeded to bad mouth a teacher. I believe we will have to suspend him for at least a week…"  
  
"Oh…thank you for calling; I'll be there to pick Haru up as soon as I can…"  
  
***  
  
What will happen next? And will they ever find a cure to the zodiac members transformation? 


	4. Chapter 4, sorry it's short

They Were Just So Cute As Children…  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16   
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.   
  
***   
  
ShadowWarrior: I have no clue what to write. *is suffering severe writers block*. This might be a short chapter. I am having serious problems….I apologize in advance that this chapter will probably be short.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next day Yuki walked in to his third grade classroom, followed by an angry Kyo. Neither of them was in a good mood that morning because Tohru had run around trying to get Haru to calm down while figuring out what to do about his suspension at the same time. Kyo was mad because he didn't get to finish his fight with Haru and Yuki was mad at being woken up so early.  
  
This was the first day Yuki and Kyo would actually be in their classes since all day yesterday was spent exploring the school.   
  
As soon as Yuki walked in the classroom all the students stopped what they were doing to stare at him and the girls shoved each other out of the way to introduce themselves.  
  
After the mob of girls had finally went to their seats because the bell rang Yuki was finally able to sit down. Unfortunately Yuki's seat was at the same table as Kyo's, in fact he sat right across from Kyo.  
  
Kyo glared at Yuki when he sat down, "Do you always have to draw so much attention to yourself you damn rat?"  
  
Yuki sighed, "I don't ask them to like me; you know that. What does it have to do with you anyway, you stupid cat?"  
  
Kyo was about to start a fight with Yuki when the teacher walked in. Their teacher was a strict lady with a long pointy nose and small, beady eyes. She introduced herself as Mrs. Hestle.   
  
Yuki and Kyo found out that their schedule went like this: Language Arts, Break, Special (gym, library,ect.) Math, Lunch, Recess, Social Studies, and Science.  
  
When it was time for their classes break, Yuki pulled Kyo aside where the teacher couldn't hear them.  
  
"We have to be careful of what we say and do. We do not want to start acting like our real age unless we want people to get suspicious." Yuki glared hard at Kyo. "I don't want to work with you anymore than you want to work with me but unless we work together we'll be in a lot more trouble than we are already in."  
  
Kyo shoved Yuki away, "I get it, ok? But you did forget something rat, what are we going to do around all these little kids? Little kids like to play games and usually end up running in to each other. What will we do when some idiot girl runs into us?"  
  
Yuki seemed surprised because he had completely forgotten about this fact, "We'll just have to watch ourselves; especially during recess."  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes at Yuki's statement, "Oh yeah, brilliant plan you damn rat."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki and Kyo had to be very careful with their work because they had already learned this stuff already. To make it seem like they were younger they purposely answered some questions wrong, but it was proving to be more difficult than they thought.  
  
Finally it was time for lunch and Yuki and Kyo collapsed at an open table.   
  
Kyo groaned, "I hate third grade! Bunch of stupid little kids who don't know anything"  
  
Yuki was in no mood for Kyo's whining, "Stop complaining you stupid cat. Besides you do realize you were this age once? In fact these kids are probably smarter than you when you were their age."  
  
Kyo glared at Yuki when suddenly a group of fourth graders sat down next to them.  
  
The apparent leader of the group, and the most annoying looking spoke first, "You two are pretty cute. But I don't think I've seen you around before. My name is Ikimi"  
  
Kyo glared but Yuki interrupted him, "We just moved here. My name is Yuki and this is Kyo. It is nice to meet you Miss Ikimi."  
  
Ikimi was about to answer when the bell rang, "Yeah, it's time for recess. You two must play a game of tag with us!"  
  
She ran out onto the playground, Yuki and Kyo were shoved along and therefore couldn't avoid playing.  
  
Ikimi pronounced that she was "it", and started to chase after Kyo. Eventually she got Kyo cornered but when she went to tag him she tripped and ran into him. Kyo naturally transformed and as Yuki stopped in surprise at hearing that sound another girl ran into him.   
  
Yuki and Kyo's worst fear had come true and now there was no one to get them out of their situation.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
ShadowWarrior: Sorry the chapter was short but I had severe writers block. Anyway, what will happen to Yuki and Kyo? Will they find a way out of their predicament? That is ShadowMage's job to write about that!   
  
Also if you like Inu-Yasha then we have an IY fanfic as well. It is called Norounoanatanoatama High. Please read and review both of our fanfic's! Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5, Finally after 8 months!

They Were Just So Cute As Children...

By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.

-------

Chapter 5

Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but you won't be hearing about Yuki and Kyo until the end of the chapter. I have a very mean cliffhanger I came up with, thereby forcing ShadowWarrior to go through the desperate search for inspiration on how to get people out of a nasty situation just like I had to. In any case, I will be writing about what Ayame and Shigure did that day...

The first hour social studies teacher at the local middle school was a young Egyptian woman. Because of her heavy accent, Ayame, new to the class as of that day, was having trouble understanding her as she introduced him. When the class turned toward him and said in unison, "Hello Ayame." He took a deep bow before gliding over to the seat the teacher was pointing at.

After the teacher's lecture, during work time, everyone crowded around Ayame's desk, asking him questions. The most popular question seemed to be, "Wow, isn't your hair, well, a little too long?"

Ayame's eyes flashed. "I must keep my hair long!" he said passionately. "I am part of the Argentinean Bali Bali Cult, sworn to protect the Grand Assistant Vizier of Argentina. We must always keep our hair long as a sign of respect for the Grand Assistant Vizier."

Everyone stared at him in awe and, amazingly enough, no one laughed when he tripped over his hair on the way out of the classroom when the bell rang.

------

Author's Note: For unknown reasons when Ayame returned to age twelve his hair remained the length it had been before his age change. Thus, about ¾ of a foot of hair drags on the ground behind him.

------

Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure were eating lunch together when Hatori's cell phone rang. He dashed off to the boy's bathroom to talk so that the teacher on lunch duty would not see the phone and confiscate it. He came back about ten minutes later looking grim and shaking his head.

"What's wrong Hari?" Ayame asked when Hatori sat down.

"That was Kagura. Apparently, Yuki and Kyo had a little accident on the playground and now six fourth grade girls are wondering how the boys they were playing tag with disappeared seemingly into thin air. Kagura wants me to feign sick so I can go home and on my way stop by the elementary and erase their memories."

"Are you going to?" asked Shigure.

Hatori sighed heavily, "I don't believe I have much choice."

Ayame and Shigure watched as he walked over to the teacher on lunch duty, talked to her for a minute, and then ran off in the general direction of the office.

"Sooo...how has your day been Ayame?" Shigure asked innocently. (Shigure has spent most of his day laughing at Ayame behind is back every time he trips over his hair)

"Well, I must tell you Shigure...my day has been absolutely DREADFUL! My hair is so long I keep tripping over it and it hurts a lot!"

"You should let me cut it for you."

"WHAT?!"

"Just a little trim off the bottom, it would look good, I wouldn't cut of too much, I promise."

"Well..."

"Come on!"

"If you really think you won't cut off too much..."

"I won't."

"Okay then!" Ayame walked off happily, unfortunately missing the evil grin plastered on Shigure's face...

When they got home, Shigure was quick to remind Ayame he had agreed to let him cut his hair. He sat him down, blindfolded him, and tied him up.

It was at this time Ayame realized something was wrong and started to struggle violently.

"Shigure! Let me up! What are you going to do?! Somebody help meeee!"

Unfortunately for Ayame and his hair he Shigure and Hatori were the first people to get home, as Tohru had to work, and Hatori was still not back.

Ayame was practically in tears as Shigure, humming happily, placed a bowl on his head, and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Ayame screamed and began struggling harder when he felt the cold metal of the scissors touch the side of his ear. Shigure pointedly ignored him and proceed to calmly cut Ayame's hair, using the edge of the bowl as a guideline. Sometime during this process, Ayame passed out. When he was finished Shigure left the house to a. not be around when everyone got back and discovered the horrible abuse he had put Ayame through, and b. to try and pick up a few high school girls.

------

Quite a few hours before...

Luckily, Kagura and Momiji had been playing nearby and rushed over as soon as they heard/saw Kyo transform.

"Hello!" Momiji said, smiling brightly while Kagura snuck Kyo and Yuki's clothes into her kitty backpack.

"Oh, hi." said the bemused girls. "Umm, did you happen to see two boys, umm, disappear over here?" they asked cautiously, aware of how absolutely ridiculous they sounded.

"No. But do you want to play with me?" Momiji asked, leading the girls away while Kagura dashed towards the school.

She was moving so fast and breathing so hard she only had time to yell, "Yuki...Kyo...girls! Open door for them!"

Rin watched her progress towards the building with interest before standing up and walking nonchalantly over to the double doors on the south side of the building where she could see an orange cat and a gray rat hiding in the bushes. She opened the door watched them dash down the hall and then returned to her seat on one of the wooden benches.

Kagura slowed her pace as she neared one of the playground monitors. She hobbled over to the elderly woman, moaning and clutching her stomach.

"I don't feel well. May I go to the nurse?" she asked pitifully.

The woman appeared rather alarmed by her appearance, "Of course dear! Of course!" she said hurriedly.

Kagura hobbled away, and, as soon as the woman had turned her back, broke into a run. Upon reaching the nurses office she obtained permission to call home and get her "older brother" to pick her up.

As soon as the nurse had left the room, she called Hatori on his cell. "Hatori it's Kagura, we have an emergency. Yuki and Kyo were playing tag with six girls. The girls ran into them. You have to pretend to be sick, come here, wipe their memories, and take me home. I had to pretend to be sick so I could use the phone and I am supposedly calling you to tell you to come pick me up. See you soon bye." She didn't give him time to answer as she quickly hung up.

The nurse who had just reentered the room looked over at her, "Your brother coming dear?"

"Uh...yeah." Kagura said, while thinking to herself, 'At least I sure hope he is...'

------

Yuki and Kyo dashed through the door that Rin opened for them and hurtled at break neck speed down the hall and into the first open door they saw, a bathroom. No sooner had they gotten in, then they transformed back leaving them to hide in the stalls. They had just begun arguing when two people came in. To Yuki and Kyo's utter horror and dismay, it was a pair of...girls!

------

So to sum everything up...Yuki and Kyo are trapped, naked, in stalls in the girls bathroom.

I hoped you liked it. I can't wait to find out how ShadowWarrior gets them out of this sticky situation.

Please, please, please review. If you liked it, great, tell us so we will know there is some point in writing more. If there is something you think would be better if it was changed, tell us, we will do our best to fix it. It you absolutely hated it and have nothing constructive to say, then don't review.

P.S. Sorry this chapter was so long in coming, we will do our absolute best from now on to update once a week. But the best way to know when we update would be to, if you have a account that is, add us to your author e-mail alert list.

Thanks for being so patient.

ShadowMage


End file.
